The Pokemon War
by backwardsplatypus
Summary: a story about the Pokemon war! I'm not trying to match up Red and other characters to actual pokemon timeline but if you encounter other flaws, please tell me about them! -thanks, backwardsplatypus


The War's Beginning

Red tore through the forest, frantically dodging trees as the Steelix tore down trees in its mad rampage. Red was a soldier, he was being trained to kill pokemon. "God dang it," muttered Red "fire weapons are used for steel pokemon." He got his flare gun from his satchel and fired twice at the Steelix. It let out a horrible screech, though it wasn't injured. "Crap! It just looks even more angry!" Exclaimed Red. Suddenly rocks started flying at him! "Gah! It's using it's abilities! I'd better find shelter or I'm toast!" Red said to himself. Every pokemon had powers, and for the longest time humans owned pokemon and used them for their own amusement, forcing them into battles. The pokemon eventually got tired of it and refused to battle, but the humans forced them by torturing them until they were inevitably killed. The system that kept pokemon in pokeballs was destroyed by wild pokemon and all the pokemon were freed and they rampaged, tearing down most of human civilization and beginning the great pokemon war.

The steelix was gaining on him. Red started desperately yelling for help. He thought he heard someone but it was to late, his leg was caught in a bramble bush. The massive steelix readied itself to strike. Red screamed as he tore his leg from the thorn bush, the thorns scratched deeply into his leg subjecting him to immense pain. He started staggering away but the steelix came crashing down upon him. Red managed to escape most of it but the steelix came down on his arm. His bones were crushed under the weight of the gargantuan monster. He released a scream as a horrendous, indescribable agony spread through him. He nearly fainted from the shock of looking at his bloody, mangled arm. The steelix poised to strike again. Red tried to stand but staggered and fell again. His vision started fading, and the last thing he saw was a group of soldiers running in.

Red woke in a hospital room. He tried getting up but fell to the side, forgetting he lost his arm. "Be careful," said a nurse "You should get some rest, you were damaged quite badly." General Surge stormed in. "You will never amount to half the soldier your father was! You interrupt missions by sneaking into the woods doing God knows what, the soldiers that saved you were getting actual work done but you just had to go and distract them from their jobs!" Yelled General Surge "You're not good enough to actually fight so you're going to be a delivery boy. Tomorrow at 9:00 you and three other men are delivering evolutionary stones to base 09, got that!?" "He shouldn't be outside for another two days!" interjected the nurse. "Don't tell me how to do my job" snarled general Surge and stalked out of the room.

Red stepped out of the base into the blinding sun. He trudged over to the carts where the other soldiers were already there waiting for him. "Where have you been!? You're ten minutes late!" yelled one of the soldiers. "I am?" said Red, unaware. "We've been waiting for you, hurry up already!" the Soldier responded, agitated. Red quickly ran to the cart and started pushing. After about a mile Red felt fatigued, "I need to take a leak, be right back" he said and trudged into the woods. He sank to his knees behind a tree and caught his breath. Suddenly he heard rustling about ten feet away around a bunch of underbrush and trees. "A pokemon," Red muttered "nothing good can come from this."

Red got out his pistol and started moving towards the noise. Before he could investigate, a young girl emerged from the bushes. Red was alarmed by the sudden appearance "What are you doing in the forest!? You need to get to safety, where are your parents?! What's your name?! Are you hurt!?" Red asked frantically. "Oh, I'm Sapphire and I'm not hurt," the girl said "I live out here." a small pink creature floated out of the bushes. "A pokemon! Get behind me!" Shouted Red and pulled out his gun. "Wait!" Sapphire shouted, but Red opened fire and started shooting at it. The creature made a high pitched growl and its eyes glowed with a white flame. Red was lifted into the air from some unknown force, "Gah! W-what's going on!?" He yelled as he was pulled into the air. "Mew wait!" Sapphire said to the creature, it looked at her as if to ask for reassurance but was answered with gunfire. "Die hideous beast!"s Screamed Red as he shot at Mew. Mew glared at him and, using it's telekinesis, threw him at a tree. Red fell to the ground "Ow" Red muttered and picked his gun up, though when he looked up he was met with an aura sphere.

Red came to by the road. Three men in black uniforms were standing around him. "Have you seen a young girl around here?" asked one of the men. He tried to get up, but he was aching all over. "What are you talking about? Who are you guys?" Red asked. He was answered with a kick in the stomach. Red cried out and fell to his knees. "We ask the questions!" yelled one of the men "Now tell me, have you seen a girl in this area? "Y-yes I have" answered Red, gasping for air. "Throw him in the van, he has information" commanded one of the men and got into a vehicle. "You're coming with us" said one of the men as they threw Red over their shoulder. They carried him over to the van and threw him in the back. Red was in to much pain to get up. He tried lifting himself onto one of the seats but fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He propped himself up into a sitting position and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The van doors opened and the small metal room was flooded with light. "Get up we're here" commanded the strange man. Red started struggling along fighting to stay on his feet. If he fell over they would just beat him more. All his muscles screamed to stop, but he kept going. "Welcome to the headquarters" said the man smirking. They came to a door and the man opened it. "This kid knows about the little girl in Viridian forest" he said and shoved Red inside. Red collapsed to the ground. He struggled to his feet at looked at the contents of the room. It was a large office with a giant desk. A stuffed ursaring stood frozen in the corner, a permanent roar stuck on its face. A man in an overstuffed chair sat at the desk smiling ominously. A gold nameplate stood at the edge of the desk reading commander Giovanni he wore a suit that had a patch with a large red 'R' on it. "Please, have a seat." said Giovanni. Red sat in a chair facing the desk and sighed in relief. "Now tell me, who is this girl?" insisted Giovanni as he slammed his fist on the desk. "All I know," said Red "is that her name is Sapphire." "Are you sure that's all you know? Because I know she wasn't the one that caused you to be in such a state." persisted Giovanni. "W-well there was something else..." admitted Red "She had a... a pokemon with her, it protected her for some reason." "Would that pokemon happen to be Mew?" asked Giovanni, grinning. "I-it was" responded Red hesitantly. Suddenly Giovanni started laughing, "you will lead us to the Mew, tomorrow at 10:00." ordered Giovanni, "guards! Take him to his cell!"


End file.
